


As You Were

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 2009. Felipe's first test since his accident.</p><p>  <i>Rob gives himself a stern mental instruction to never forget any of this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra super mega sweet schmoopy fluff. Inspired by [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz5i4c7f5Q1qkrlxso2_r1_1280.jpg) photo and the accompanying [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPAO25ALekM). Lovingly beta'd by [evaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evaine). ♥

Rob raises his eyes from the data sheet on his clipboard, continuing to explain this and that about the F2007 as he watches Felipe listen attentively. He watches the Brazilian nod occasionally, watches him tuck his hands under his armpits, and watches him suck his bottom lip into his mouth. He watches Felipe pull on his helmet and check that his scarcely noticeable plaster is still firmly affixed to his temple as camera flashes go off around him. He watches and feels the tiniest pang of nervousness as the Ferrari's engine howls on leaving the pitlane, that bright yellow helmet just visible as Felipe disappears off into the distance.

His own words, _he's daft as ever_ , unfurl in his mind as he watches the Ferrari shriek down the straight past him. He gives himself a stern mental instruction to never forget any of this.

\------

Later, when night has fallen and Felipe is fitted against him, a hand resting comfortably on his thigh and that scarred temple is settled against his chest, Rob cannot wipe the smile from his face. He threads his fingers through Felipe's hair, quietly revelling in body heat, scents, muscles shifting, the rise and fall of lithe shoulders that came with breathing - simple familiarity that he had ached for. It hurts more than it truly should to know that Felipe is leaving for Paris in the morning.

"I know it wasn't a proper test or anything," Rob murmurs. "But it's good to see you haven't started driving like a girl." He feels Felipe's jaw jut out and laughs softly when he's jabbed in the ribs.

The moment of levity is a brief one as Felipe arches and shifts in such a way that he raises his head and Rob sees the scar close up for the first time. "Wait," he says, and Felipe stills.

Rob's eyes follow the faint pink line running from its untidy beginning above Felipe's eyebrow until it disappears into the still regrowing hair by his ear, framed by tiny dots where his stitches had been. When Felipe begins to blush, Rob dips his head and presses his lips to marked, cherished skin.

 _Never forget any of this_ Rob tells himself again as he moves his mouth carefully along the scar and feels Felipe hold his breath. On reaching those marks above the other man's eyebrow, the hand at his thigh moves to grasp and squeeze his own hand tightly. He reciprocates and feels something in his chest ignite.

"What do you think?" Felipe asks tentatively when Rob lifts his head. For the first time that day, Rob sees flickers of vulnerability in those dark eyes.

"I think," he begins softly, and then pauses to set out his response. "I think it's the best thing in the world, because it's part of you. And you're still here."

Felipe stares at him for a moment and exhales with a small laugh. It's belied by his other reaction; he squeezes Rob's hand tight enough to bruise.

Rob smiles wider and kisses the scar again, briefly traces it with his tongue - he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way Felipe's breath hitches at that - and welcomes the moment when Felipe's lips find his. The man in his arms presses closer to him, clings almost, and hums happily into a tender kiss.

He has been watching Felipe all day, watching him finally settle back into the cocoon of a Formula One cockpit and something approaching normalcy, watching him speed off and return safely. As Felipe settles back into his protective embrace - daft as ever, the same bastard as before, every inch the man he used to be - Rob can close his eyes. He thanks every star in the heavens.


End file.
